Double everything, Oh Shit
by zebzy1
Summary: The spell Bonnie Bennett does was meant to save Elena's life. Not meant to send the 'gang' to some odd place name 'Fell Church'. However things get more stranger. In 'Fells church' the gang meet another Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. All leading lives similar to theirs. Very similar. Mixture of books and T.V show. Don't have to read the book's to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is a start to my new fan fiction story!**

**Oh and please review! Really appreciated if you do so :D (See a bigger smile then before!)**

**It starts from season 4, but I'm keeping Alaric alive... So he's not dead.**

**Also if you haven't read the novels of vampire diaries it doesn't matter as I'll be explaining everything that happens on it so you don't get confuse... though if your planning to read the books then you shouldn't carry on with my fan fiction as it will be giving spoilers way... You have been warned!**

**I do not own Vampire diaries... Okay!**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett felt like setting something on fire. No, more in fact she felt like giving a certain vampire the biggest aneurysm she could possibly muster. How could he gather everyone up and then disappear to god know's where? How could he make her panic by his short message on the phone, and then when she comes over to the boarding house... Nothing. Zilch. Damon was no where to be seen.

_Witchy, come to the boarding house A.S.A.P. Bring your cookbook too._

There. Simple stated. As soon as Bonnie had witness the message she felt like her head was going to explode. Half of her mind was set on deleting the flipping message... Except it might be important. Damon may have discovered another way to save Elena's precious life.

Even though Bonnie would ever admit, least to herself, she felt like her world was revolving around Elena's. Not that she disliked her friend, it was just everything has been about her lately.

_Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena._

What has happened to her life? Where did it disappear too? But most importantly she always wondered when it would come back? Even though she knew she would risk her life for Elena, she felt like there was something missing. What would happen if she dies? Would anyone miss her? Will she be forgotten? These forbidden questions she brushed back. She could not think like that.

Right now, Bonnie was squashed between an annoyed looking Jeremy and a sheepish looking Alaric. Her relationship with the younger Gilbert was strictly friend base and she was keeping it this way. It may not look like it but Jeremy's deception had hurt her more than she let on.

As for Alaric, Bonnie couldn't really decide if they were friends or what? They barely interacted with each other, so any kind of friendship between them was none existent. They were acquaintances, working together for the better good.

The rest of the scooby doo gang was already hear. Cheerful Matt, Perky Caroline, strong-willed Tyler, Brooding Stefan and most importantly, precious Elena. Even Meredith was here. Bonnie knew vaguely nothing about her. Only she worked in a hospital, and fed her patience Vampire blood to nurture them back to life.

They had all be called by Damon to gather here. Each with their very own personal text. Bonnie's grimoire was pressed against her chest, her arms around it, in a protective gesture It was one of the many things left by her grams, and she would always treasure it above anything else.

No one spoke a word since Bonnie had arrive. A jerky nod in each persons present was all she had given them. Nothing else. The tension was thick in the air, as they all waited for the soul person, who set this all up to arrive. Bonnie imagined Damon in some dark, putrid alleyway feeding on some poor, helpless girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by echoing footsteps. All heads, turn towards, the entrance of the door. Finally the tall figure slipped into the room, his signature smirk decorated his face.

"You'd think someone died in here with all this silence" was Damon's first brilliant words.

"Why did you gather us all here, Damon?" Stefan sighed getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I really need to get back to the hospital. People need my help." Meredith butts in.

"Don't worry so much... you'll turn into my brooding brother" Damon says.

No one laughs at his pun against his brother. Damon shrugs, mumbles something Bonnie couldn't quiet catch, as he sat down on his favorite chair, and poured bourbon into a glass. His favorite drink.

"Why did you call us all here?" Jeremy exploded ticked off at Damon's calm exterior.

Damon's eyes narrowed at the little Gilbert his mouth opens, as if to say something offending however Elena butts...

"Damon... What's going on?" her prefect voice filters through the room. Bonnie instantly caught the way Stefan's back goes ridged at her voice.

She wasn't much of a gossip girl, but she was still in with what was happening in the community through a little vampire named Caroline. Bonnie knew all about how Elena had broken up with Stefan and started a relationship with Damon although through Caroline that relationship was on hold because of the discovered sired bond.

While everyone was searching for the Vampire cure it wasn't going to get unnoticed, if Elena was going to be turned back to human, then Klaus can use her blood to make more of his minion hybrids. Bonnie wasn't even sure Elena wanted to be human anymore as it was. The way she acting so carefree and like she was finally out of some invisible shell was a sign.

Bonnie kind of missed the old times. When all she had to worry about was how, the latest fashion trends, and which boy was interested with her. Now, it was all different. The innocent times were gone. Vanished and never to come back.

"I... have found a way to make sure Klaus won't use Elena once she turns back into a human." Damon announces. If Damon was expecting a parade for solving one of the main problems he defiantly got it. Everyone in the room burst out talking in an excessive pass finally happy that they had come to such a breakthrough. Elena looked like she had to restrain herself from to vampire speed across the room and throw her arms around Damon. The only people that kept the celebrating to a minimal was Stefan and Bonnie.

"How?" Elena asks the joy evident in her voice.

"Easy, we just have to get rid of Klaus or restrain him for the time being"

Bonnie was the first one to retort back...

"And how are we meant to do that? You do remember my magic doesn't really hurt or restrain him for matter of fact?" she scoffs.

Damon rolls his eyes, and leans forward, his eyes trained on his enemy? Friend? No more like his frenemy. He may have made some progress with the witch but they were still on each others hate books.

"I know that, Judgy, but I'm not talking about you. To restrain Klaus all we need to do is summon a guardian." Damon replies smugly.

Silence.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler says loudly clearly confuse just like everyone else.

"A guardian is a supernatural being. If you summon one just, you make a deal with them, and whatever you ask for they will do exactly as you ask with a little something in return. Easy as said." Damon says.

Again silence filled the room. To believe, Damon had come up with all this sounded too far fetched for Bonnie. Compelling someone to tell him this was more into his zone.

"Okay, how do we summon this witch?" Alaric asks.

"That is where the cookbook comes in." Damon says as he point's towards Bonnie.

Bonnie glared instantly at Damon, a snark comment on the tip of her tongue yet she refrained from letting it out. That was all she did nowadays. Hold back all her emotions.

"Then... we should do it. Now" Elena commands and no one... no one ever disobeyed Elena's command.

Before Bonnie knows it she is sitting on the rugged carpet surrounded by what seemed like millions of glowing candles. Her grimoire was open neatly in front of her. The rest of the gang was around her sitting in a circle. She was settled between Damon and Tyler. They had all decided if something was to go wrong two strong supernaturals should be besides Bonnie to catch her fall.

Bonnie knew this spell was going to take more out of her. She would be weak, helpless when the guardian would be here and she was not comfortable with it.

"This spell." Damon says as he points to one of the spells written in Latin for like the FIFTH time.

"Okay, Damon, I get it." Bonnie says back bristly.

"Calm down... I'm just making sure you have the right one."

"I know, how can I not know which one it is, when your telling me evrey single second."

"I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Neither do I!"

"Okay.. Fine... God damn judgmental witch." Damon mummers.

"WHAT!" Bonnie shouts her whole body begging to set him on fire... Just to show him to learn something named manners.

"Hey... Why don't you just start the spell?" Stefan butts in.

Bonnie narrows her eyes at Stefan but forces herself to calm down. She cannot do a spell while she was consume with any type of anger. She must be calm. She turned around and looked down at the letters of her grimoire. Taking a deep breath she peeps down at the spell.

She moves her index finger towards the words and starts reciting the spell. No more then a few sentences in she hears Damon shout:

"Stop, Bonnie, Stop... Your doing the wrong spell!"

But it was too late. No one knew this about witches, but once they start a spell they have to finish it. The spell must be finished. Her grams had taught her this.

"Bonnie STOP!" Damon shouted.

The Latin words spews out of Bonnie's mouth as she recited the spell quicker, more precisely.

"Bonnie-"

She never caught the last words as she was blinded by a bright white light

* * *

**I was originally going to write this in different characters P.O.V... But decided against it as I seem to never be able to writer in Elena's P.O.V ever for some reason... But if you think it would be better if I do then just give me a review saying you want me too...**

**Please review so I know what you think!**

**If you like this please check out my other fan fiction 'Transported into Vampire Diaries'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all of you superb people who have clicked on my fan fiction book!**

**So I will inform you now this will be staying in 3rd person P.O.V because of the reviews...**

**And I also want to thank you for all the reviews... They let me know what you want within this fan fiction as well if I have mashed something up really badly!**

**I do not own Vampire diaries, book or TV show... OKAY!**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett felt like her eyes were glue shut. She groans loudly as she tried to force them to open.

_What the hell happened? Why do I feel so weak? _she thought.

"Damn, witch."

Bonnie could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Damon. And he seemed very angry. That was so not good.

"Damon-" another voice joined in, with a warning tone hinted inside. Bonnie still couldn't open her eyes. She was starting to panic. A dead weight settled in her stomach as she tried to move her limbs. They ached, as she tried to lash one out.

"Fuck, Bonnie." a voice shouted, in pain. Tyler. Unfortunately, while he was leaning over a bit to close, her fist connected with his face, causing a loud crunch.

"Shit, I think she broke my nose."

"Tyler" screeched a voice "stop being a big baby." Caroline.

At the current moment, the 'gang' was surrounding Bonnie's limp body lying on the ground. Both Damon and Stefan, were the first to recover from the effects of the spell. They both awoke, in some old rickety forest, surrounded by what looked like a million naked trees.

Both, Stefan and Damon's first thought was Elena. Where was she? Was she okay? She better not be hurt. They both rushed over to Elena who was covered in dry leaves, still unconscious. While, the two Salvatore brothers started to bicker with each other about Elena, Caroline had woken up screaming.

Then the rest of the gang followed. Tyler, Alaric, Meredith, Matt, Jeremy and finally Elena. All except for Bonnie. Caroline couldn't help but worry constantly about her friend. She loves Bonnie, knew her inside out. She knew the true Bonnie, the one she tried to keep buried within her self. The one that was trapped, in a big cage, no one could ever break her out from.

"Bonnie." Caroline whispers as she bend's down towards her witch friend. "Please wake up."

The words Caroline spoke were just the words Bonnie needed. She jumped, up into a sitting position, fully awake, causing the rest of the gang to take a step back.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried before envelopment her friend in a gigantic bear-hug.

Bonnie, has a minimum of one second, to hug her vampire friends back before, she was suddenly wonk on the head, hard.

"OW! Caroline! What the hell was that for?" Bonnie cries as she rubs the back of her head.

Damn, her friend, has a very good arm.

"For making me worry, silly. Don't ever give me a scare like that."

Before Bonnie even knows it, Caroline has once again wrapped her arms around her petite body. That was the thing about her friend. She could never make up her mind, as well as switching her emotions as fast as lightning.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching reunion, I would like to know, where the hell we are, Judgy?" Damon interrupts.

"I think we are in a forest, Damon." Jeremy replies quickly, wanting to save Bonnie some trouble. He still felt something towards Bonnie, and if she just let him, he knew he would want to try their relationship all over again.

"Yes... Thank you for that, Captain obvious." Damon replies sarcastically. The little Gilbert would always piss him off to no end. Too bad he couldn't really end his life. Elena would never forgive him.

"I think we may just be in the forest outside of the boarding house. This part does look kind of familiar." Elena mummers.

Automatically, everyone agrees with her. If it comes from Elena's mouth then it must be true.

"See. We are all in this mess because of you, witchy."

Bonnie felt her whole body tremble with anger. She just came back from the unconscious darkness, and Damon was already blaming everything on her. Couldn't he just give her a break?

"Excuse me. You cannot be blaming this on me."

"You were who did the wrong spell"

"Only because you were distracting me."

"I told you which spell it was more than five times, and you still get it wrong."

"I'll watch your mouth, you arrogant bastard." Bonnie bristled.

She was 'this' close. 'This' close, to setting him on fire. But, in some ways, even if Bonnie hated to admit, Damon had a point. She should have concentrated more. They were lucky the spell must have been some type of transporting spell. It could have been much worse.

"We should just go back to the boarding house." Meredith interrupts praying the two pair won't start it off again. She heard how much Bonnie and Damon hated each other, but never imagined it to be to this extent.

Everyone grumbles a yes. There was no point of staying outside, in the cold weather, freezing their butts off.

Bonnie, stand's up, almost to fall flat face back down again. If it was not for, Caroline, who had just managed to grab a hold of her. Bonnie's vision was blurry, and she really couldn't find her balance.

"What's happening?" Alaric asks.

All eyes were on them. Bonnie, looks much paler than usual. Her eyes, were surrounding by dark wrinkles. She look sick. It was a miracle no one notice this before.

"I guess, the spell took a lot out of me." Bonnie says with a frown.

It wasn't really meant to happen. This was just a simple transportation spell. She shouldn't be feeling this weak.

"Will you be able to walk?" Stefan ask cautiously. He still didn't know where he was on Bonnie's 'vampire hating' list. He knew he wasn't at the top, that was for sure. That place was reserved especially for his brother. However, he still didn't want Bonnie to hate him for some reason.

"I'll be fine. I'll just need some help." Bonnie admits.

"Fine, then. Caroline you can help her. Let's go" Elena says.

No one argues.

* * *

Damon hand's twist the doorknob, only to find the door, to the boarding house, was still lock tight.

"It's lock."

"We didn't lock it though." Elena frowns.

It was true. No one had. Damon was the last person to enter, and he clearly remembers leaving the door unlock.

"Well, don't you have keys?" Jeremy ask.

"We're vampires. We don't need house protection. If anyone tries to rob us... well, let's just say they made the wrong choice." Damon replies.

Bonnie, can't keep the mental image leaking to her head. Here they all were, at the boarding house, yet, face with another annoying obstacle. Bonnie, just wanted to go home now. To her nice hot and comfy bed. She needed sleep. She had no idea what she look like, but she could just guess, now, she resembled an undead zombie.

"Well, I am not staying out here all night. Do you know what will happen to my hair?" Caroline cries. If they don't get in to the house, now, her worst nightmare will come true.

"Guess, I'll just break the door open." Damon goes.

No one goes against him. Especially Bonnie. She really needed to go to sleep. Her whole body felt so weak, almost like she would drop dead at any moment. Yet, it still didn't make sense. Why is she feeling like this? This was just a small spell. She should still have most of her power left.

Before, anyone can even run it through their minds, the front door suddenly, burst open, and in the door way was some old women.

Bonnie had no idea who she was. A limping back, dying white hair, pale skin. She has bright, black eyes, staring straight at her and the rest of them. She was like a grandma, to some random person. Yet the million dollar question's were: Who was she? And why was she here?

"Who are you?" Jeremy was the first to blurt out before anyone else. It was preposterous to think this old women was trying to rob the house.

"My name is Mrs. Flowers. I am the land lord of this house. What are all you children doing here?" the old lady says, her eyes snapping from one person to another.

She was lying. There was no way she could be the land lord. That was Zach. And Damon remembered clearly that he killed him.

"Yeah right. Okay, old lady, I want to know the truth. Who are you?" Damon replies.

Damon watches, as the old lady, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Mrs. Flowers, looks at him, her eye's widening in shock.

"Damon? Is that you? My god, boy, what have you done to your eyes?" Mrs. Flowers says shocked.

Bonnie watches the women's emotions. It didn't look like she was faking it. But how did she know Damon? It look like he was thinking along the same lines as his jaw clenches, in anger...

"How do you know who I am?"

"What do you mean? Are you okay, Damon? Who are these people?" Mrs Flowers says.

Bonnie, feels her legs start to tremble. She knew she was getting weaker. If that was even possible.

"There must be a misunderstanding here." Bonnie starts but she was interrupted by Damon...

"There isn't. I want you out. Now!"

Before, anyone can even, Damon lunges, for Mrs Flowers, however he suddenly stops midway in his attack. His hand's are up against the air, almost like he is touching something invisible. The look on his face is complete and utter shot.

"What the-"

"Damon. What's going on?" Elena asks.

Mrs. Flowers, had taken a step back, inside the boarding house. Her mind was torn between slamming the door shut or waiting for what was going to happen. Though, the thought of this being Damon made the latter idea won. Yet, what was wrong with his eyes? Why were they an ice blue color?

"I can't get into the house. It's like I'm not invited in." Damon says still shocked.

Bonnie's mind was reeling. She felt so sick. And to add-on to this was all this confusion, about Damon not being able to enter. He should be. They were allowed inside the boarding house. Her head was pounding to a beat of a tune. God, she knew if she wasn't leaning all her weight on Caroline, she would be on the floor by now.

"What? You should be..look I can enter, I think." Stefan says as he moves forwards only to be stopped by the invisible wall like Damon.

"I... this is impossible." Stefan says.

Mrs. Flowers did not try to voice any type of her opinion. She had no idea who the other man was, trying to get in, but if he was stopped then he must be some kind of Vampire. As for Damon, was he really Damon? If he was he should have been able to get into the house? But he couldn't.

Bonnie knew everyone was starting to get riled up. Especially Damon. She wanted to say something. Except her mouth wouldn't open. It was like her mouth was zipped shut. Her eyes started to droop slowly.

_Shit, _she thought.

"What's going on?" a new sudden, shrill voice cried.

Bonnie and the whole gang, causing in the process, for Caroline to let go of Bonnie. Wrong move. They all turned towards the direction of the voice. Bonnie vaguely saw the silhouette, of at least six people. That was all she managed to catch, before she felt all the strength she had left vanish. Her body, fell forwards, and fast, smashing towards the ground. Everyone's attenuation was on her, no one fast enough to catch her fall. Her head took the most of her hit, causing a searing pain to zig zag through Bonnie's body, saving her a few seconds from going unconscious.

Those seconds were nothing. The darkness consumed Bonnie, finishing her off. For now.

* * *

**I left you at a very annoying, dramatic cliffhanger, didn't I?**

**Oh well, I am evil like that ;)**

**So, please review! **

**I also wanted to ask you what kind of paring you want. The 'gang' is in a new place so there is going to be a lot of pairing changes. This is After all a_ Fan_ fiction and this is, to me, mostly written for the _Fan's _so I need to know what you want. Although, I do have a vague combination/pairing scheme, I honestly want your opinions too!**

**So please review so I know what you think... THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

** Incase you haven't noticed I am so super hyper active to write about this chapter! I am so pumped up for this... No idea why? Just am. Maybe it has to do with the 10 cups of coffee, I had this morning. Though, in my defense ... all through out last night my little brother kept waking me up every five minutes because he was sick and wanted me to take care of him. Damn his diabolical cuteness! Plus, I had double history in college, so I really needed the coffee to wake myself up. But it turns out my lessons were cancelled (YES! Though I did get extra homework) and so I decided to write this in my now free lessons. So here it is!**

**Thank you for all the reviews... Made me ultra happy... Also I would also like to give out a call out to two people:**

**One: Liz**

**Two: Maya8214**

**They both gave me a great idea for this chapter (they know what it is... I don't want to spoil the thing for all you people reading though)... So I am giving all the credit to them for it... so THANK YOU!**

**I do not own Vampire diaries... Book or show!**

* * *

Caroline could not believe her eyes. There was her best friend. Scattered on the ground. Limp. Still. Unmoving. Like she was dead. And, this was something she could never allow.

"Bonnie." she cried as her knees, hit the ground roughly, as she knelt beside her friend, grabbing her, to twist around to face her upwards.

She started to shake her, almost like she was mixing a drink, trying to grasp Bonnie back from the beyond. It wasn't working. Hadn't she warned her not to scare her like this before? God, damn her friend. She was so going to kill her when, not if, when Bonnie would come back to consciousness.

"Come on, Bonnie." Elena cried as she too, follows, Caroline actions and fell on the ground. She had to care for her friend. Just as Caroline. No, she had to care more than Caroline. After all, she was more noble.

"Here, let me see her." Meredith says. Both girls move away, creating a path for her to enter the scene. Both of the girl's thoughts were on the same line. Meredith was a doctor. She could help.

Meredith, sweeps her hand across Bonnie's temple, brushing back her hair, each strand individually tickling her palm. She presses her hand, against Bonnie's head, only to immediately remove it, like she was burned. Although, She had been. Bonnie was boiling hot, like she was some like of never-ending furnace. Meredith, felt like her hand had been scarred by this chaotic heat.

"S...She has a heavy fever. She's sick." Meredith announces her voice trembling. She was a doctor. To see any kind of person suffering, pulled at her heart-strings, especially if she felt powerless to help.

Caroline felt like she had to blame someone. She could not stop the feeling ravishing through her body. But who could she blame? The answer had easily been voice out by Elena...

"It's your fault Damon. Couldn't you tell how weak she was? And you still pick on her. You shouldn't have rushed her in to the spell."

_Hypocrite bitch, _Caroline couldn't help but think. It was Elena who was the most eager for Bonnie to do the spell. It was Elena who literally order Bonnie to do the spell. And yet, Caroline really couldn't say anything.

"Just give her some of our blood. She'll be fine."

Leave it to Damon, to care less about the witch's health. Though, he had to tread carefully with his words. Elena was angry with him. He shouldn't say something that would completely turn her away from him.

"Umm, sorry to excuse you... But...What the hell is going on?"

All the 'gang' heads snap to the direction of the voice, towards the six new visitors. Caroline almost forgot they were here. Almost. So she look at the new intruders and studied them. One girl, the one in the middle, hair was a golden blonde color, her eyes representing the brilliant stone lapis lazuli. Even Caroline, had to grudgingly admit she was absolutely gorgeous.

Next to her were two girls. One had red, fiery head, each strand very curly. Large doe eyes, almost like a dog's puppy eyes, stares back at everyone. She was short, yet still had a curly figure. To Caroline, she resembled some lost pixie. The other one, look really familiar, like... well, she look exactly like Meredith.

Caroline eyes widened, like two big source pan's of blue water. She could not believe it. The girl look exactly like the Meredith beside her. There was no difference Caroline could spot from where she was. But... it was impossible. There could be no two Meredith. But as Caroline look, at the other people, she felt like her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was Matt. A guy, who look like her Matt, that was looming over her. Not possible. There were two Matt's, just like Meredith.

Then, Caroline saw them. One of the men she had never seen before. He was tall, built, and very pale. His hair, was a soft light caramel color, part of it lightly swaying over his forehead. Though, his best feature were his forest green eyes, resembling the color of healthy green leaves. He wasn't the person who shocks her though.

Because, next to this man, was Damon. Except it wasn't Damon. He still had black hair, the color of a crows feather, and his skin was still deathly pale, the color of the shining moon. Same facial structure. The nice, slope to his nose, full lips, but the huge and only difference was his eyes. They were black. Dark black. Midnight black. Like a shadow on a hot summer day.

Everyone was shock. Meredith stares at Meredith. Matt checks out Matt. And the two Damon's glare at each other. No one had any idea what the fuck is happening. It is almost like they had step into some horrid nightmare. Like they stepped into some la la fantasy land. No one could believe it. No matter how much the pictures dances in front of their eyes.

"We have to get her in the house. We need to cool her down. She is only going to get worse." Meredith says breaking the hallow silence. As much as she doesn't understand how that girl looks exactly like her... Bonnie now, should be the top priority .

"Here. Bring her in." Mrs. Flowers whispers moving aside. She had no idea who the girl who collapse was. However she knew that these people cared for her. And if they cared that meant, they could not be evil. Call her naive if you wanted to. But Mrs. Flowers had experience a lot in her life, so she had gained a lot of wisdom. This was the time to put it in to use.

"Well, looks like the old lady has finally lost it." The guy with the dark black eyes who look exactly like Damon speaks up.

His voice was full of arrogance. It sounded just like the Damon, Caroline has to always deal with. Just the same.

"Hey. Don't say that. She needs help." the girl with the red hair wailed.

"We have no idea who they are. I do not trust them."

A brisk reply, yet the threat intended was fully involved.

"No. Listen to me. We should just take them in for now. Some of them looks like us. We need some answers." the girl with the blonde hair spoke up.

No one says anything back to her, which is strange. Well, to Caroline anyway.

"Come inside all of you. Bring her in. I'll help." Mrs. Flowers says as she moves away from the door.

* * *

Caroline, couldn't think of a moment that was more awkward than now. Nothing. This was just weird. Tension was deep in the air.

They were in the same living room in the boarding house. Everything was the same as always. The 'gang' is all on one side of the room, while the other people, the ones that look like them, are on the other side of the room. Between them, on the sofa was Bonnie. She had a wet, cold cloth against her forehead, and was place in a very comfortable place. She was in the center of the room.

On each side, people were eyeing each other, distrust present in their eyes. All the same questions flew through their mind:

_Who are they?_

_Why did some of them look like each other?_

_Was this some kind of wicked, sick twisted joke?_

_Who would do this?_

No one spoke. It was like they all automatically agreed, they wasn't going to start until Bonnie woke up. The only sound was the slow tick tock of the grandfather clock.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick_

The sound was pissing Damon off the most. He felt like grabbing the clock and hurling it our of the window. Why won't the witch wake up? Damn, he was going to make her pay, when she does. His eyes, look back at the guys who look like him. Whoever the fuck he was, he better watch out. Damon was in no mood to play.

* * *

Bonnie hated the darkness. She hated the way, it curled around her. She hated the way, it tried to consume her. She wanted out.

She forced herself to function again. She forced her eyes to open. Finally, it works. Her eyes open slowly. The light instantly blinds her, forcing her to cover her eyes with her arms. She groans loudly, her head spinning in circles. She felt sick. Her head, felt like it was going to explode. She had no idea why she felt this way in the first place.

"Bonnie. Your awake." Caroline says. The vampire, instantly flew to her, helping her up in a sitting position.

Her arms, twisted awkwardly. They were incredibly sore, like she had run a marathon. Something, fell off her head, flying pass her eyes. She look down to find the sloppy, wet cloth across her lap. She look up at Caroline, her eyes staring almost like she was in some sort of trance.

"Caroline. What happened?" Bonnie asks.

Before Caroline, can even reply, Damon Salvatore stepped forwards.

"I think you fucked up more than usual." he snaps directly to her.

Bonnie instantly narrows her eyes, at him. What the heck was his problem?

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The spell. You really have fucked it up."

"And how are you so sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Stop acting so high and mighty."

"There you go again... Your judging."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"I can't believe you, you bastard."

"I believe you got it wrong. I am a handsome bastard."

"Damon. Stop!"

"Why? Run out of snaky comments Judgy?"

"You... You cocky bastard." Bonnie says her voice dangerously low.

She could only take so much Damon for a day. And right now, she had just an overdose of him. She may be feeling sick, not like herself, but she was so teaching Damon a lesson.

So, she easily, summoned some magic to her fingertips, ready to blast out. She snap her hand up in Damon's direction, and he suddenly flew back into the wall. Damon, smashed against the wall, sliding down.

She was angry. No, she was furious at him. Suddenly, her vision tilted, and she felt her stomach flip upside down. Shit, she was really out of it.

"Hey... Bonnie you know, as much as I like you flinging Damon around... Literally... he's right. Something went wrong." Caroline says, before jerking her head in the direction over Bonnie's head.

Bonnie frowns, wondering what the heck she was talking about. So she slowly turns around, and freezes like a statue. Her eyes easily analyse, the people. She had no idea how she didn't notice them before. She didn't recognize three of them. The two girls, with red and blonde hair, and the boy with caramel hair.

Her eyes, look at Meredith and Matt both of them staring at her. But what shocks her is Damon. Except of course it was not him. Her eyes snap from the Damon she just threw across the room, to the Damon leaning against the wall with obsidian eyes.

_Not possible. No freaking way. _

What else shocked her was the way they were looking back at her. Like she was some kind of different species they just discovers. All their eyes were wide open, jaws dropped down as low as possible, like they couldn't believe what just happen.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That." Matt breathed, staring at Bonnie eyes wide open. He had never seen anything like it. She had made the guy she calls Damon flew across the room. How? It was not possible.

Bonnie frowns at Matt, wondering why he was staring at her like that. He did know she was witch. Then she look to the other side of the room, only to find another Matt staring at her. Her head, snaps side to side, not believing it. Two of them. There were two of them. Just like Meredith.

"Huh? What the-"

"Now you know why I said you fuck the spell... A lot." Damon says as he stands up acting like he wasn't just thrown into the wall moments ago.

She doesn't reply. She doesn't know how. What was she meant to say? It did explain why she was feeling this weak. The spell she did was much more than a simple transportation spell.

"Hey... Uh, sorry about before. We had to sort out some problems. I'm Elena." Bonnie's friend says as she tries to break ice.

Bonnie watches at the girl with the blonde hair, eyes flash with anger, before she explodes...

"What!? I'm Elena."

Silence.

"My name is Matt. This is Alaric." Bonnie watches as her Matt introduces himself.

"I'm Matt as well. This is Meredith." The other Matt says as he points to the girl, who looks like the doctor Meredith.

"Meredith as well. Jeremy." doctor Meredith says as she points to the little Gilbert.

Things are getting more confusing. Not only do some of them look like each other, they also have the same names.

Bonnie watches as the other Matt, the one she does not know, leans towards his Meredith and says "the guy at the back, next to this Jeremy, looks like Tyler. Our Tyler."

Tyler looks like he wants to say something, but hold's himself back.

"My name is Caroline. I'm sure you know Bonnie by now." Caroline says, putting on her best smile, nudging her witch friend while wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

Bonnie narrows her eyes at her friend. Seriously, how Caroline act so sane and happy with all this going on. She should be freaking out. Any normal person would.

"I'm Bonnie as well." The little red headed girl squeaks up.

Finally, the last people introduce themselves knowing very well, who they are to each other.

"Damon." the Damon who Bonnie deals with every single day says before he points to Stefan "He is my brother. Stefan Salvatore. I'm guess you guys are the same."

The guy with the caramel head nods. Dark-eyed Damon just shrugs his shoulders, his eyes trained on the girl on the sofa. Bonnie. It was obvious to tell she was the main reason for all this mishap. He could tell she was really weak from all of it too. He had no idea how she flew the guy, who look like him, the other Damon, to the wall but he was planning on finding out. This girl was powerful. Really powerful.

The silence, in the room stays for about a second, before everyone burst out shouting. The 'gang' shouts out at their impostors wondering what the hell is going. Insults are tossed. Retorts are answered. Bonnie feels like she should say something, but couldn't.

"ENOUGH!" the Damon with the black eyes booms, and everyone shuts up instantly. All these wasted shouts are giving him a headache.

The Damon with the blue eyes instantly notices the power in the other Damon's voice. He didn't like it. He liked to take charge and it seemed this guy did too. That, did not settle well with him.

"You." dark-eyed Damon says as he stares at the Bonnie on the sofa.

She looks straight into his eyes and just stares. There was something different about this Damon, to hers. She could tell this one was more in control. Which, meant this one was more dangerous.

"Explain before I lost my patience."

Bonnie, glares at the guy. She didn't take well to being ordered around. Especially, from a Damon look-alike, yet she refrains from saying anything. It was just a waste of time.

"I don't know exactly what is happening. We must have transported here, from the spell, god knows where here is. The spell may have just may have taken us to a different dimension. This one. I don't know how we are all this similar. Maybe, this is just some kind of alternative universe. Though, I guess we can easily get back, if I use the same spell but in reverse. Forget this ever happened. Be on our own merry way." Bonnie simplifies it, the best she can.

It makes sense. In some ways.

"Okay then, Judgy, go on then. Bibbity bobbity boo us out of here." Damon says.

She looks, at Damon wondering why she shouldn't have knocked more sense into him. Oh well. Maybe next time. Though she was uncomfortable with two Damon's here. In the same room. So she was as eager to get out of here, as much as Damon.

"Fine. Let me get..." Bonnie's voice trails off. She looks left and right, her eyes widen in fear and horror.

"Bonnie, what is wrong?" Caroline asks.

"My g...grimoire. I... I can't find my grimoire. I don't know where it is."

* * *

He watches as his sister, bends forward and picks the old-fashioned book, off the spoil ground. He watches like a hawk, as her eyes brighten with curiosity mixed in with something else. Malice.

"The little girl left her book. Do you want us to pay her a little visit back and return it to her?"

He doesn't reply at first. It was still a surprise to him on what happened. The sudden flash of bright white light, and then the strange people appearing on the ground after it. It shocked him. It intrigued him.

"Not yet." he replies briskly to his sister.

He watches as her face turns to disappointment as she open the book, and runs through the pages. Her face vibrates boredom.

"But I want too." she wines.

"Not yet." he repeats again to his sister following, with the sentence "I know how you feel. We will pay her visit. Eventually. However for now, We have to withhold ourselves from doing so."

The girl was an extremely interesting specimen. The girl named Bonnie. She radiated power. Power, he desires. Power which he will get, one way or another.

"Are you going to kill her?" his sister asks him, her eyes brightening with the image of the girl begging for death. From the two of them, she was the most blood thirsty.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not time to do so."

"You are so boring." his sister says, as she flips, through the pages, her nose crinkling with distaste... "I have no idea what half of these words mean. I doubt we can use this thing. Even, if we can read it, we don't have the power to do whatever the girl did."

The memory is still fresh in his mind. He was discussing with his sister on how to kill '_them'_, when the intruders had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Then, he watch the conversation. They didn't act surprise at all by the events leading them here. It just peaks his interest even more. He looks as the book, grip tightly into his sisters hands. He could still feel the power, the energy, spilling in waves from it.

"I know we cannot use the book to its fullest advantage. Yet. Though, it is still precious." he says to his sister.

"How so?

"The portal, or the gateway from their dimension to ours, or the pathway between the two realms, or even the tear in time and space. Whatever you want to call it. The thing that lead them to here is still open... And I plan on keeping it that way."

* * *

**DAM... DAM...DAMMMM!**

**Looks like trouble will be heading to our favorite characters way. I kinda just realize I really should not drink too much coffee. It makes me kinda strange... Oh well. **

**I also know there is quiet a difference in Caroline's character too. I don't if it is just me and how I felt when I wrote in her P.O.V. but I believe in the starting of this season 4 she has become more mature but still has her childlike personality which makes her just so unique. So I will be adding more of the childlike personality soon enough ;)**

**So, I think I have the main pairing's for this story sorted out, yet I still want your opinions. What kind of pairings would you really want? Tell me why you want them? And what you would do to get them?**

**Please review. Review's make me happy. Reviews make me want to update sooner than expected because of all the support I am getting :)**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello... I want to thank you for your patience on waiting for this chapter... Sorry it too so long. I kinda lost my muse for a little while believe it or not :O and a smack-down (the only thing I can actually call it) with my cousin (a serious vampire diaries fan) came and I quote from her words she has to 'knock some sense into me' :/ So I deleted the author note and posted this up instead the chapter 4... Sorry if it has a depress tone into it (blame it on my exams)**

**I do not own vampire diaries... Book or show!**

* * *

"What's a grimoire?" the Matt Bonnie didn't know ask her a confuse look on his face.

"It's her cookbook. She has some spicy ingredients in there. Hm, come to think of it aren't you low on eye of humans Bonnie? Shouldn't you stock up on it?" Damon the one Bonnie does know replies at first his voice taunting and a smug smile on his lips. Hey, a free way to mess up Mutt? Damon wouldn't miss that for anything.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at Damon's stupid tactics looking up in Matt's huge widen eyes "No it's not nothing like that. My grimoire is just a book that I use that can help me," before Bonnie can explain more Elena, the one who is her best friend buts in...

"Wait shouldn't you already know what a grimoire is? I mean if this is an alternative world like Bonnie said shouldn't your Bonnie be the same thing as ours." Elena ends it be chewing on her bottom lip looking like she is in serious thoughts.

Bonnie looks over to the girl with the hazel color eyes. She doesn't seem to be radiating that much power as Bonnie thought she should considering if this Bonnie is a direct descendant of Emily Bennett. The girl flicks her red hair back and her eyes drop to the ground in a nervous shy way. Of course everyone pick up on this shyness on their radars. It stood out like a big pink elephant in the room.

"If this is an alternate universe Elena, then everything won't be the same. Their will be differences" Alaric says as he looks towards her. He was also uneasy about all this. He couldn't stop thinking about his double. Where was he? Did he look like him? Has he been through the same heartbreak as he had?

"Like what?" Meredith the doctor ask her eyes flicking between each character in a fast speed.

Silence.

_'Looks like secrets are being kept here'_ Bonnie thought feeling kind of intrigue. It didn't really surprise her that no one spoke. Who would ever want to give out information on 'could be enemies'?

"God, this silence is so boring. I can't stand it. Well, I'm a vampire. There, I started... Happy?" Caroline blurted out casually. The thought of these people not being vampire's hasn't even cross her mind.

Curious eyes are drawn to the blonde haired vampire. The dark-eyed Damon could tell she was a weak vampire. A new-born. A few years as a vampire. Powerless. Someone he shouldn't even care about. The dark-eyed Damon wasn't the only one to catch on this information. Stefan, the caramel hair one, could also instantly figure it out as well. The young blonde radiated an aura of naiveness. Her humanity was still intact. Something he wish desperately he could have.

"I'm guessing that you Damon and... Stefan was it? No matter, you two must be vampires too as you could not get into the house without my permission." Mrs. Flowers spoke softly her sentence not questioning. It was a hard-core statement.

"Really? We're vampire's? Did you hear that Stefan? I never knew. I feel so disgrace and hurt." the light eyed Damon mocks as he looks down at the old lady.

"Damon." Stefan says his voice low yet sounding empty of a strong threat.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. I get it." repeats Damon as he holds his hands up like he admits defeat. But, Stefan knew very well his brother would never admit defeat. No, he would carry head strong like a bull charging at its target.

"We are vampires too." The caramel hair other Stefan points out as he gestures between him and his brother.

His brother, dark-eyed Damon rolls his eyes at Stefan's pathetic needs. Why he would ever point out the obvious was beyond him?

"I and Matt are Human. I'm guessing you are to?" doctor Meredith says her eyes connect with the girl who looks like her. She nods a yes just as doctor Meredith had predicted. If they look this alike there had to be many more similarities.

"I am a vampire." Elena finally speaks up wondering about her opposite reaction. It was weird to have another person who was nearly the same as her. She was deep inside very glad that this girl look nothing like her.

Bonnie watches as the girl with golden blonde hair and those lapis lazuli eyes brighten with... happiness.

"I'm kind of human. But I'm not. I am an angel guardian as well. I was a vampire before but things happened. I am not anymore." blonde Elena says with pride.

Was it bad that brunette Elena felt kind of... left behind? She had never heard of an angel guardian before. What was it? Would she become that in the future?

Bonnie didn't even want her turn to come up to be honest. She didn't want to give out information to these people. Who could blame her? She likes keeping information to herself and no one else. Of course, everyone notices her hesitation. Light-eyed Damon smirks at this.

"What's wrong Judgy? Cat got your tongue?" Damon teases knowing it would aggravate the witch before him. And just for the heck of it he added "if you don't tell them... I will"

_Bastard._

"W-well if you want me too, I can start first..." the red hair Bonnie starts her voice smooth and clam. Her question was reply with silence, so she decided to continue...

"Um... I am...a... strong psychic" the red hair Bonnie announces.

A frown instantly forms on Bonnie's face. A psychic? That's it? She felt disappointed. Maybe it was because if she was a witch then maybe they could have connected more? They could have talked about the big massive weight that always seem to be dragging Bonnie down.

Damon the blue-eyed one seems to be on the same kind of thought. He narrows his eyes on the red-haired girl. He couldn't believe this. He was actually hoping the girl was a witch. A psychic was close to a witch yes, but not exactly a witch. If this girl had been a witch he could actually have fun with her. Now? Well, he could still have his fun.

Suddenly, Bonnie realize that everyone was looking at her curiously. They were waiting. She really didn't want to say anything.

"Witch." she says briefly moving her eyes to the grandfather clock not meeting anyone else's eyes.

To say the group that the 'gang' didn't know was an understatement. They were shock. All thoughts the same. Could such a thing be real? Yes, they had a psychic with them but that is completely different from what a witch was.

Though the black-eyed Damon couldn't feel the his lips curl up ever so sightly. So that was the reason behind all that power leaking out of the little girl. She is something entirely different. Ah, how interesting? He couldn't wait to find out more about this little girl. He wanted to find out if she can use all that power.

Damon the light-eyed one doesn't miss the smile on his opposite's face. What was he thinking?

"Well, I think that is enough emotional and physical you have been through today. Bonnie is weak as it is and I certainly think that you need to relax and gain your strength time. I suggest that we could go upstairs and I can give you some room to stay in. If you need clothes then you can ask the other girls. Tomorrow you can look for your grimoire and then be off to your own universe." Mrs Flowers explains.

No one argues with her as it is reasonable so everyone silently agrees.

* * *

Bonnie sigh's contentedly as she leans against the soft covers of the bed.

_Note to self... make sure you thank Mrs. Flowers a lot for doing this,_ Bonnie muses in her mind.

The room she had to herself was big, full of old furniture. There was a closet in the far corner near the door which was hallow. And, if she was going to go soon then it was going to stay that way. Opposite the door was a king size bed the covers a dark blue color. Next the bed, on either side were empty drawers. All in all, things were plain. Simple. Just the way she likes it.

Bonnie still felt very weak. A good night sleep felt so very appealing right now. She felt her eyes begin to droop however she is interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, she get's up and walks to the door opening it to find a beaming Caroline facing her. How she was still so perky she had no idea.

"Hey Caroline, you can come in." Bonnie says as she moves out-of-the-way.

Caroline nods and goes inside the room looking around. This room was a bit similar to the one she got.

"So what do you want?" Bonnie asks as she closes the door and moves towards the bed where Caroline was perch on.

Caroline just had to roll her eyes because of her friend's antics. Couldn't the girl just be hyper? Once?

"Well, I wanted to see how you're doing. It's not everyday that your friend somehow transports you to another universe. Hum, do you think that this place has cute shopping malls." Caroline asks with a jolly smile.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow but let's a small smile play on her face.

"I'm sure they have Caroline."

"Good, I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow."

"Wait... Who said anything about shopping? I didn't agree to it."

"Yes you do. You have to come with me. Please." Caroline begs her eyes widen in a puppy dog look.

Bonnie rolls her eyes but sigh saying "If we have time... sure we can." You could never really resist a cute Caroline.

"I wonder what my opposite Caroline is like? Does she look like me? Is she like me?" Caroline wonders out loud.

"No idea." Bonnie replies.

Caroline nods her head but then a sly grin comes on her face "You know dark-eyed Damon is really hot. So is the other Stefan too. Both look really scrumptious. I wouldn't mind..." her voice trials off as the grin widen's on her face.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouts out completely shock.

All Caroline can do is laugh back at back at her friend's expression.

* * *

The Dark eyed Damon stalk's out in the night, slipping between the tree's in the forest. He liked the night. After all he was a 'creature of the night' so it was to be expected. The night was his 'home'. The one place where he could be what other people thought was bad. A monster.

He is coming back from his... 'dinner'. It was delicious like usual. Of course, he hadn't killed the girl just took enough to satisfy himself. If he is being honest, he couldn't stop thinking about that 'Bonnie'. The girl with dark black hair and caramel color skin. Yes, she is a beauty. Any boy could easily realize that. Though, her power just enhanced her. It made his fangs ache of the thought of her power. Not that he would take a bite out of her. No, he wouldn't degrade he to that.

He just arrive at the pathway of the boarding house when he suddenly stop. The night stood still around him.

"I know your there." he says out loud not bothering to turn around to the 'presence' he felt.

"Found me already? How boring." the voice's reply.

The dark-eyed Damon turns around to find himself staring into his opposite's blue eyes. Now, call it an institution if you will but he could tell his opposite was going to cause him trouble. Though, like his opposite he wasn't too keen on knowing there was someone else like him. He was the Damon Salvatore. The one and only. Well... not anymore.

"Well..." dark-eyed Damon says raising his eyebrows wondering what his double was going to do. In his mind, he is hoping that his opposite would attack him. What? He wanted some fun. This was his chance.

The light-eyed Damon stood his ground against his opposite looking him up and down. So, in the beginning he was going to go out to find some girl to take some blood from. Yeah, he knew that the witch forbade him from taking human blood from the actual source but what the little witch didn't know wouldn't kill her. Well, technically it should be what the little witch didn't know mean's it wouldn't kill him. Literally.

But as soon as he was in the forest he had spotted this 'other Damon' coming back from god's know where. So, he decided to follow him. Although, he was hoping that he wouldn't get caught. Oh well, too late for that.

"Well nothing. Thought, I should just come say hello. You know be a good little vampire." the light-eyed Damon mocks back.

Of course, dark-eyed Damon scoffs at this sentence. It seems his opposite has a strong sense of humor.

"Right," dark-eyed Damon drawl "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing protector for your own little group?"

Light-eyed Damon grinds his teeth. What the hell was up with this guy? Going in straight for some information about his life already?

"Like you should know." light-eyed Damon replies.

Now since both Damon's were actually really clever then most people give them credit for, both figured out that the other must share a similar past. One where they fell in love with the same women like their brothers. One where they both realize that the women never really loved them back but just toyed with their emotions. Yes, it sucks. What are you going to do about it? Live on and be a cold heartless bastard of course.

"Oh, I do know. So may I ask you how does it feel to be rejected twice in a row by the one you love?" dark-eyed Damon says with a lethal grin. Yes, it may have happened to him and every time it was mentioned it caused a slight pain in his heart but he was much better at holding in his emotions. And he instantly notice his opposite... not so much.

The light-eyed Damon's fist clench tightly and his face look stricken of anger. Now, he really wanted to know what was up with this guy? Now, the fact they have the same past was pretty clear to each of them, but why did his opposite say it like it meant nothing? Because even though light-eyed Damon never want to admit it... the whole thing was a big deal. Though, the light eyed Damon remembers something much more important.

"It hurt like a bitch," he replies swiftly and calmly before he continues "though, I also want to add stay away from the little witch." Yes, light-eyed Damon knew what that little smile on his opposite's face was all about. He had that same smile when he was intrigued about something like Elena. He didn't want his opposite to mess with the little witch for two reasons.

One being that the witch was useful to him and he really needed that. The second reason being that he is the only one allowed to mess with her. It was a way to pass time.

The dark-eyed Damon now rose a curious eyebrow. Obviously, his opposite knows about his idea to get to know Bonnie's power in more detail. It seems like his opposite thought of the witch much like a toy. And you know how little kid's are when it comes to sharing a toy. The reason he knew that his opposite wasn't talking about the witch in the 'romantically way' is because he knew that his opposite is already captured in his Elena's web. Anyone with a brain could notice that.

"Is that a threat I hear?" dark-eyed Damon mocks looking up and down at his opposite.

"It won't be a threat if you even so much as look at her the way you did before... Now I will be going." light-eyed Damon goes turning around to go but couldn't help but throw over his shoulder "love the conversation... we should do it again some time soon."

Then he was gone. To tell the truth, dark-eyed Damon let him. He was in fact way more powerful than his opposite but yet again his opposite was way more arrogant to realize that. He could actually kill light-eyed Damon within seconds. On the other hand, it look like his opposite gave him some sort of challenge about the witch.

"I accept your challenge." dark-eyed Damon mummers right before he turns around, walks up to the boarding house and enters.

* * *

**Well, this the end of this chapter and looks like things are heating up between the two Damon's as you can plainly see. Again, I'm sorry this took so long... exams *sigh***

**Anyway... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW... I really just want to know what you think. I hope you like this. Also, I was thinking about giving the people different names so you won't get confuse with who is who so such as one Elena could be name Elena while the other should be known as 'Lena' or something. What do you think? Good idea?  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**


End file.
